The Elemental Warrior: Ivy the Cat
This mainly focuses on Ivy, one of the Elemental Warriors of a group of 9. Characters Heroes Ivy the Cat Selena the Cat (minor) Crystal the Raccoon (minor) Villains Gloomi's Minion, Swacid Chapter 1-Searching A Forest In a forest, Selena and the other E.W.s were searching for a generator, with no luck. Selena: Look hard everybody, you know they're around somewhere! Ivy: That's easy for you to say, we're driving off course here. Ivy was looking, and she had found no luck. Ivy: Where could it be? She then sees a light, far away. Ivy: Is that... She runs over to investigate. Crystal sees. Crystal: Ivy! (no answer) Ugh, will this be one of those things again? Hopefully she can figure this out. Ivy then finds the generator, and gasps. Ivy: It is! It is the generator! It then started glowing. Ivy: It's glowing.... the others said they had this... Then it glowed something of a bright light. Ivy: Is this relating to me now? Agh!!!!!!! Chapter 2-The Nature-Crazy World She then woke up in a very green world. Ivy: What.... happened...? She then saw the world around her. Ivy: How did I get here? I was just in a forest... Ivy then started moving. Ivy: I have to get moving if I want a way out of here. She then ran, noticing that this world was green almost entirely, with Ivy being the only exception. Ivy was growing extremely interested about the sun. Ivy: They all said the suns were the Elemental Orbs, didn't they? I'm gonna need to check. So she let out on the ground a vine, which grabbed her and carried her upwards. Ivy: At least this works here, others said they used stranger ways. Chapter 3-The "Sun" As Ivy rose, she saw it. Ivy: So, the sun, it's the Orb isn't it? She saw and she was right. Ivy: Heh, talk about the smart kitty here. She then decided she had to get it before going. Ivy: I must do it, otherwise, this'll destroy the world unknowingly. She almost grabs it, but something else takes it, and she notices. Ivy: Are we that serious? The creature pops up in front of her. ???: Surprise! He then cuts off the bit of vine that's holding her up, causing her to fall. Ivy: I'm not beaten that easily. She then launched another vine at the creature, pulling him down, and she hit the ground hard. She didn't hurt herself that much. The creature flew off. Swacid: Swacid is nothing you can rival yourself against you know. I also get this pretty thing (smiles) Chapter 4-The Fight For the Fifth Orb Ivy was annoyed, and the world was falling apart. Ivy: I have to get him quick. She then let out a few vines, and hit him. Swacid: You cannot be kidding me. Ivy: Nope! Swacid then cut off the vines using his poison and knocked Ivy down. Swacid: It's not like you can avoid it. Ivy saw the world was about to crumble under her, so she got up and ran, and she grabbed the Orb using her vines and obtained it. Ivy: Alright... Swacid saw and came flying towards her. Ivy: Now you get out of my sight. She tossed him out and he fell far far below. Ivy: Now I've got you... The Orb then glowed, and she covered her eyes. Ivy: Oh, what now....? Chapter 5-Fifth Orb Obtained! Ivy then woke up in front of the generator. Ivy: Now where am I? The Orb then floated up out of a hatch and into her hands. Ivy: The Orb... I did it, okay! Then Crystal came up behind her. Crystal: Talk about one not to listen, I was gonna ask what you found. Ivy: Crystal! Crystal: We're going, might wanna tell Selena, that, well, you helped like the rest. Come on. She then walked off, with Ivy following. Back in the hovervan... Ivy: I found another Orb, see? Selena: Great, another one. That leaves 4 more... We're making progress! Though not enough to say we're done. Crystal: Finally, satisfaction. But understand that we're getting there. Selena: I know that, and that's why I'm going now. So we can clear this up. Ivy: Yes, and win against Gloomi. Woo! So they set off, looking for more generators. TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Swacid.jpg|Swacid Elementalorbofnature.jpg|The Elemental Orb of Nature Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Elemental Arc Category:Fan Fiction